Because I Put Toy Soldiers In Your Tater Tots
by ehrl-tree3
Summary: It's the first time Blaine has seen Sebastian in months, and he's reticent about having anything to do with the guy  and that is to say the least . But Sebastian is Sebastian, and he's becoming incredibly difficult to avoid. Seblaine.


_Seblaine Week #Day 1: Firsts _

Title: **Because I Put Toy Soldiers In Your Tater-Tots**

Rating: **R**

Words: **6,492**

Pairings: **Sebastian/Blaine**

Notes: **Blaine/Emma Brotp, Blaine/Tina/Sugar/Brittany Brotp, blink-and-you'll-miss-it Blaine/Chandler, Klaine (mentioned). Al Motta/Blaine/David Martinez (he wishes)**

Summary: **It's the first time Blaine has seen Sebastian Smythe in months, and he's reticent about having anything to do with the guy (and that is to say the least). But Sebastian is Sebastian, and he's becoming an incredibly difficult person to avoid bumping in to.**

Emma Pillsbury fussed over her huge array of pamphlets. She had been sorting them into labelled boxes for the past hour, everything had been color coded, neatly pressed, and alphabetically stacked. It was the first week of the school year, and she had been up until late last night making sure the new additions to her pamphlet collection were proudly displayed in their plastic holders. Just as she was slipping "Period pains: Code red! Code red!" into its' Perspex casing, there was a commotion outside her office. Emma got up to check what was going on, and all 5 ft 8 inches of Blaine Anderson came hurtling into her room; his collars askew, panting wildly. He was dressed today in a knit cardigan that Emma immediately coveted.

"Blaine," She said warmly, masking her surprise with the undercurrent of affection she felt at this sudden appearance. Blaine had come to talk through his past troubles with her last year, and she had grown accustomed to seeing him on a weekly basis. There was however a slight concern present in her mind at the sight of the few stray hairs sticking up at the back of his head. The boy was usually a lot more put together than this.

"Hi Ms Pillsbury." Blaine breathed, hitching up his messenger bag and gingerly taking a seat in front of her desk.

"Blaine, I've been wondering when I'd be getting a visit from you." Emma really had been.

She had briefly spotted Blaine on the first day of school walking alongside Tina and Sugar. He'd been smiling but looking so much more closed-in than last year. Emma suspected she knew what was wrong and it had very much to do with McKinley's recent graduate and NYADA student, Kurt Hummel. Last year, he and Blaine had been rather inseparable. She wasn't going to fool herself, it had always brightened Emma's day considerably whenever she rounded a corner and saw Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson hand in hand; talking, laughing and loving each other with every ounce of their beings. Keeping their heads held high against the whispers... Kurt easily hauling Blaine around campus- Blaine tugging excitedly at Kurt's arm and pulling his by the waist into a waiting choir room when it was time for Glee Club.

There was a lot to be said for hand holding and waist-pulling, Emma thought- With forethought and the correct antibacterial sprays, naturally.

"Can I make you some tea, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded his head slightly

"I would love that, Ms Pillsbury. I haven't been to the cafeteria yet."

* * *

><p>Emma cut open a packet of cookies while she set the tea to boil.<p>

Blaine sipped at his cup, and crunched noisily on a chocolate chip cookie. Swallowing, he noticed Emma looking searchingly at his inexplicably lopsided shirt collar and shrugged.

"One of the jocks stole my bowtie."

Emma nodded grimly.

"I'll tell Figgins to do something." She paused before continuing. "It was better at your old school, wasn't it? At Dalton?" Emma paused, waiting for the boy to say something. Blaine stopped midway through dunking his cookie into his tea.

"That's what I wanted to talk about actually. I just- Those _guys_ think they're better than us, than people like me and Kurt or Brit and Santana. That's just the way it is." He said. "At Dalton I didn't have to tell those puck heads off all the time. It was easy there. _Really_ easy." He looked contemplative. "It's not what the real world is like."

Emma nodded. Blaine wanted to remain at McKinley unsheltered. But it was still his education that would be on the line.

"Are you thinking of staying on at McKinley for your senior year?" Emma pushed. "Graduating from Dalton Academy would look very impressive on your college application, Blaine."

"I transferred here to be with Kurt, that's true. But... last year, I made _so_ many friends." He pulled at his cardigan sleeve uncertainly. "Now Rachel's gone. Finn is gone. Kurt-" Blaine looked up, smiling ruefully. "We decided to break up you know. Not do the long distance thing. It would've been too much of a strain us. And Kurt's entering this whole new exciting world, you know? I don't want to be the anchor that holds him back."

"You miss him." Emma spoke, prompting him.

"I do. But New Directions is my home now. More of a home than even I thought it could be. I don't think I could go back to Dalton and leave Tina or Britt or Sugar."

A sudden realization dawned on Emma about who Blaine had been mostly talking to this past week.

"How are Tina and Brittany? With Mike and Santana at college? And how is Ms Motta dealing with Rory's transfer back to Ireland?" Emma faltered. Maybe she should be organizing a support group.

Blaine let out burst of laughter. "We get by. We have a lot of movie nights in where we literally consume Lima Mall's entire supply of Ben and Jerry's, and watch _PS. I Love You_. Tina's choice. She's overdramatic like that." He's smiling softly now.

Emma drummed her pen against her desk excitedly. "Oh I loved that movie! I watched it with Mr Schuester. He fell asleep halfway through it though." Emma smiled remembering how she hadn't even cared about him snoring into her shoulder because he was warm and _hers, _and he had suggested the movie even though she knew he wanted to watch Singing in the Rain.

"Kurt said he thought it was depressing. I told him that that was the point of it." Blaine laughed.

They talked amiably for a while. Emma knew she was helping, because Blaine was finally opening up again; talking and laughing flashing her rounded pearly toothed smile, voice becoming more carefree and delighted. When he started telling her about how much he wanted to suggest an 80's music week for glee club, Emma knew she was making progress and she promised to drop a hint with Will.

"Being here isn't as easy. But I'm staying." Blaine was saying insistently. "I couldn't leave. Not now. I do miss my old glee club, but I can visit them. I mean, I saw Nick in Wal-Mart just the other day! And Maybe Mr. Schuester will let me do a few a capella numbers in glee if I ask. I miss working on numbers with really _complicated_ harmonies, y'know?" He mused.

"A capella, huh?" Emma smiled impressed. "Another thing that would look good on your application. We should start looking at colleges."

"Oh I already have."

"I expected nothing less." Emma beamed

Blaine fidgeted happily in his seat for a moment.

"Oh- I forgot to mention..." Emma debated whether or not to tell Blaine, or let him discover it by himself.

Blaine's looked at her quizzically.

"We have someone else from Dalton coming over this week for work experience as a teaching assistant."

"Oh? Do I know him? I'll be sure to stop by and welcome them." Blaine said; his tone politely accommodating.

Emma looked up, rather surprised to see that his manner wasn't at all eager; Blaine was quite obviously just being courteous to her. Dalton's mismanagement of the injury he sustained to his right eye must have disenchanted him entirely with his former school. Emma was still uninformed on the specifics of that incident but, seeing Blaine sitting alone and miserable in homeroom one day in a prescribed (albeit rather fetching) eye patch, had incensed her. She could see why there was no love lost there. She would have felt the same had she been in his place; school pride only goes so far. He was a McKinley student through and through now. Accepting of his past but has for all intents and purposes had cut his ties with Dalton.

Emma shook herself out of her reverie.

"Um- let me see..." Emma brought out a folder and finger-scanned through the names until she got to the right column.

"This students name is... Sebastian Smith? No-_ Smythe_... It says here that he'd taken time out to go to France two years ago. He wouldn't have been there when you attended. Do you know him?" Emma closed the binder "Blaine?"

Blaine was getting up now. He picked up his messenger bag and took his cup over to the sink. "Smythe?" He said frowning. "Thank you for the tea, Ms Pillsbury." He said graciously. "I'll be back next week."

"I hope so" Emma replied.

* * *

><p>Blaine was infuriated. Ms Pillsbury didn't know that the mere mention of Sebastian had sent everything he'd reconciled himself to crashing down.<p>

Must Sebastian Smythe ruin everything in his life? A teachers assistant at McKinley, seriously? Clearly the universe was playing a cruel trick on him. Sebastian Smythe is why he'd never go back to Dalton again. Sebastian Smythe is why his eye twinged in mock psychosis every time a jock tossed a slushie his way. Wincing at the memory of the last time this had occurred; Blaine rounded a corner and walked into the choir room. At least here he'd be able to relax-

"Hey there, Killer." Blaine froze. That voice; smarmy, self-satisfied and slightly gravelly.

Sebastian Smythe's entire existence is like death to cute fluffy animals.

Artie was doing his best to pull Blaine back.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" Blaine snapped at the other boy. The choir room was their safe place. It was where he had friends, and music. It was everything Dalton used to be. It was no place for Sebastian to suddenly just traipse into and take over.

"Relax, Blaine." Sebastian looked unamused. The cocky grin he had worn when Blaine had walked in had been replaced with stone-facedness and pursed lips. He towered over him, arms crossed, face blank. He was wearing a- wait- was that a McQueen scarf? Was Sebastian doing this on purpose? The scarf looked monumentally stupid on him.

And it reminded him painfully of Kurt. Blaine stopped fighting, extricating himself from Artie's grip on his arm and for the first time, left glee club before it had started, brushing past Mr Schuester and heading out into the hallway. Tina followed him a short while afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Why is he in our choir room?"<p>

"Mr. Schue said he's there to shadow him. On Figgins' orders." -Tina

"Dick."

"Agreed. Sour Patch Kid?"

"Ooh yes please."

* * *

><p>A week after the choir room incident, Blaine was putting his binders away in a nearly deserted hallway, when suddenly he was held at the upper arm and spun around until he was almost face to face with Sebastian- or Meerkat-features, as he'd been calling him in his mind. Sebastian's smile inches from his face and his idiotically expensive aftershave nearly engulfing him; making him buck and struggle to get away. Blaine was going to suffocate in Eau de preppy moron and then Sebastian would pay.<p>

Sebastian pinned his arm more securely. "Why are you ignoring me, Blaine? You did tell Ms Pillsbury that you were going to welcome me into the fold. She told me this morning." Sebastian's voice was unctuous and overindulgent.

Irritated to the extreme, Blaine turned away. "You're clearly waiting for some kind of a reaction out of me." He said bitingly "I'm sorry, but I don't live to acquiesce to your whims, Sebastian." He continued stacking his books.

"I got my reaction." Sebastian said simply.

"Oh really? When?" Blaine mocked.

"Seriously? Day one? Storming out of the choir room a' la Lima's recent New York success story Rachel Berry? Scowling every time you see me? That gives you forehead lines, didn't you know?" Sebastian leant against metallic beige, studying Blaine from under lowered lids.

"I'm well aware." Blaine said dryly. "Somehow it doesn't seem to matter, over me being able to give you a hard time." He said humourlessly "If my scowling at you or my putting toy soldiers in your tater tots annoys you, then I'm not going to stop."

"That was you?" Sebastian looked at Blaine like he'd gone insane. "Dangerous choking hazards aside, why are you being like this? I apologised for that whole rock salt slushie thing."

"And I accepted that apology."

"So-?"

"So, It still doesn't mean that we're friends. In case you haven't noticed, I dislike you as an individual."

Sebastian let go of Blaine's arm at that and looked moodily at the space above Blaine's right eyebrow.

"So you're going to continue then? Giving me a _hard_ time?" Sebastian looked at him and winked turning his head up and away from him; effectively exposing the long lines of his neck to Blaine's eyes.

Blaine spared a darting glance across the displayed flesh, coloring a little. He wasn't stupid. He knew what Sebastian wanted. Knew what he had always wanted from the very first time they had met. And that's what angered him the most. Here was Sebastian bold as brass, laying himself out like a piece of meat, and expecting Blaine to... well whatever Sebastian expected, it was not going to happen. Ever. In the past, his brand of blatantly predatory come-ons might have flustered him somewhat, but it had gradually begun to make him feel supremely uncomfortable. And Blaine knew why. Together they'd be nothing. They would mean absolutely nothing. He and Sebastian would be a cheap thrill; all physicality and hollowness.

Blaine felt ill. He hated Sebastian. Hated that dark things he stirred up within Blaine's psyche.

"Count on it." Blaine said smoothly, continuing the conversation.

And just because he could, Blaine raised his arms as if to push his history textbook onto the top shelf of his locker, extending himself slightly, his muscles sure and purposeful. He knew how this position would accentuate all his best assets, and he knew how it would look to Sebastian as his shirt rucked up and tightened across his torso.

Sebastian had gone very still against the locker, expression unreadable.

That is what fucking defines him, Blaine thought savagely. Sebastian is not Kurt. His life is a giddy carousel of arousal and satiation of his lust, his pride is just an outlet for his fucking egotism.

Blaine closed the door. He wasn't going to lose himself.

* * *

><p>"So, are you a lunch lady now?" Blaine Anderson was dumbfounded by who it was he saw serving behind the cafeteria that following Tuesday.<p>

"I don't have a choice. Figgins is using me as free labour." Sebastian said ruefully. "It's bad enough that I have to serve you cretins, but must I also wear this hideous outfit?" He clicked his tongue distastefully.

"Never thought I'd see the day when the son of the Mayor of Lima had to lower himself scraping and serving Tuesday's mystery meat to us mere mortals." Blaine said allowing himself one moment of amusement, before bypassing Sebastian's entire section at the station. He only felt like eating dessert today anyway.

"My Dad's not the Mayor of Lima!" Sebastian called after him.

Blaine rolled his eyes, and licked the treacle he had gotten on his thumb from the dessert trolley. Sebastian's eyes followed the movement.

* * *

><p>Blaine lives his life completely in awe of Sugar Motta. Nothing seemed to phase her.<p>

"He's definitely not." Sugar reassured him once he'd taken his seat next to her. "_My_ dad is the Mayor of Lima."

"Amongst other things." Blaine said amicably.

"Okay, I've lied to you all" she said dramatically "He's the Mayor but he's in the Mafia part-time."

"She's covering up. Al Motta is actually an international super spy." Blaine said seriously.

"He's handsome, your dad." Tina said consideringly.

Sugar looked at Tina, mouth agape and then giggled. "That's why I have these amazing genes." Sugar proclaimed loudly.

At that moment, Chandler an effusive young sophomore, passed their table and stopped. "He gives you money for those Levi's no doubt." He said grinning at Sugar.

Blaine liked Chandler. Chandler was funny.

"Fuck off, Bing." Sugar said good naturedly.

"You know who else has flawless genes?" Chandler said conspiratorially. They all gathered close.

"Mr Martinez?" Blaine said dubiously. Blaine didn't take Spanish class, but honestly their Spanish teacher would be the only guy in the school that could compete with the bizarrely attractive restrained sexuality that Mr Motta wafted around the school. Whenever he dropped in to bribe Figgins, Blaine would make an excuse to have a meeting with the Principal. The last time he had faked a motocross injury and had tried to slap Figgins with a lawsuit, Mr Schuester had to bail him out claiming dehydration and delirium- But he had gotten a good look at Al Motta in a suit, and that was the important thing. Lord knew he has to force himself to stop staring whenever they hung out at Sugars house. Sugar always teased him mercilessly over it. The first time she caught Blaine blushing and staring she had screamed superbly embarrassing things like "Daddy, would you please show Blaine here the garage? He's really interested in building cars." Mr Motta who always complied with everything his daughter asked for immediately agreed, and he and Blaine had spent an hour having supremely awkward stilted exchanges about carburettors and suspension and Blaine had dropped a lot of wrenches. Sugar had thought the whole thing was a hoot. She really is the dictionary definition of a girl lacking a filter in both decency and tact. But Blaine was fond of her all the same.

There are no really attractive boys their age at this school, besides maybe Chandler. And that was a no-fly-zone. Chandler was far too young and they were friends, and occasional duet partners, but that was all. Besides, As much as he liked to look at attractive boys, Blaine wasn't looking for a relationship just yet.

That was one thing he missed about going to Dalton. He would never go back there after the slushie incident, of course, but there are plenty of attractive guys over there, and the blazer is flattering on anyone. Not to mention that some of them are even likely to be gay. Blaine had a feeling he was the only gay guy left at McKinley. Well there was Chandler and now Meerka- Blaine realised the dangerous turn that his thoughts were about to take when Chandler said the words that he had just been thinking subconsciously himself. They jolted and irritated him, all the same.

"That new lunchroom assistant- Sebastian Jones or something." Chandler continued blithely buttering his toast. "He has these _eyes. _Nothing on Blaine's, of course." Chandler added waving a butter knife in his direction.

Tina nudged Sugar

"What?" Blaine said distractedly. "Look, Chandler. Appearances aren't everything, you know? Sebastian might be tall and pretty, but he's an arrogant dick."

"I thought as much." Chandler sighed shooting him considering glance "I don't set much store by height anyway. I like to be the taller one." Chandler's voice was teasing. "More leverage, if you catch my drift." He winked outrageously.

"Chandler. You are too young to be having thoughts like that." Blaine laughed.

He was then distracted by Tina kicking Sugar repeatedly under the table.

"_Tina Cohen Chang_ that was my foot!" Sugar yelped. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Tina planted her face on the table between her arms. Her friends were morons.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was breathing hot gusts of air and expletives across the back of his neck. Blaine was frustrated, because he was tingling not-unpleasantly in <em>places<em>. He whirled away.

They were in dance class.

"I know how to _plié, _Sebastian. You should be helping one of the freshman girls over there instead of whatever the hell you're doing over here."

Sebastian's face was a carefully blank slate. "Mrs Wilkes said I was supposed to help you with your Pas de basque."

"I'm pretty sure that if you're supposed to be helping _me_, then _you_ have to be the one playing the female role when we partner." "Firstly, I am too tall to be playing the female role to anyone, least of all you, Blaine Midget Anderson. Secondly I was just making sure you're versatile enough, and thirdly, I like throwing you around like a ragdoll." _Wanky._He was leering again. of course he was. When was he not leering?

Blaine was suddenly very tired. He was hearing Santana's non-sequitors in his head again. It was definitely time to take another aspirin...

"Just go and partner one of the girls, Sebastian. I'm fine on my own."

"You're not though." He said simply. "You hate it. I can tell."

Blaine didn't reply and Sebastian retreated towards the barre in order to help a stuttering young freshman girl who blushed to the roots of her sunny blonde hair when he took her by the arm and hip.

Blaine found himself wishing Brittany's motocross class hadn't clashed with the ballet rotation this week.

* * *

><p>"<em>One<em> kiss." Sebastian was saying

"What?"

"I just want one kiss, Blaine."

"I don't want to. And- and even if I wanted to, I can't." Blaine's mind wasn't cooperating with him at the moment. Sebastian was too close and wearing _that_ cologne again. The one that made Blaine's hatred of Sebastian distil and twist into something complicated and heady.

"Why can't you?" Sebastian said gruffly inching closer; it was like he was being drawn in by some unseen force.

"I-." Blaine grasped at the back of Sebastian's shirt and panted at the proximity of Sebastian's lips "I er- have a boyfriend."

Sebastian drew back as if he'd been struck. "I thought that you and Kurt broke up." He said carefully.

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt and I will always be involved in each other's lives." He said, impassioned. Because that much was true. "B-but I wasn't talking about Kurt. I mean it. I have a boyfriend." "Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who is it?" Sebastian urged.

"Chandler? He's a sophomore"

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"I might have told Sebastian that we're dating." Guilt.<p>

"I _know_." Accusation

"I'm sorry. Wait how did you know?"

"I bumped into him this morning on the way to Geometry."

"Oh god. I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess."

"I'm very fearful for my corneas and my life."

"That's not funny."

"Blaine... We can't _pretend-date_. We're friends. The others will see through it eventually."

"Again I'm sorry. You were the first person to pop into my head."

A sigh. Then- "Why don't you get it over with? He doesn't have herpes. Or mono."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"That's disgusting."

"I think he was offering a threesome. One where I get to sit in a corner and watch."

"..."

"Blaine?"

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE TALKING ABOUT THREESOMES."

"Aren't I too young to be 'pretend-dating' a senior too?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PERVERT."

"Need me to get you a shovel?"

"..."

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

"Blaine?"

"Why do you want to _kiss_ me so badly?" Blaine scrunched up his nose.

Sebastian got up from where he had been planting rhubarb in the soil outside the front facade of McKinley's main building. He walked towards Blaine tentatively, as if he were approaching a skittish rabbit. Blaine clicked his tongue impatiently and strode right up to him, his woollen scarf flapping in the breeze. Sebastian looked at him as if he was an extremely dim 4th grader.

"I don't know, Blaine. Why do _you_ want to kiss _me_ so badly?" he countered.

"I don't think I want to kiss you at all." Blaine replied. It came out a little more petulantly than he had intended.

"Fine. Why did you want to be friends with me so much last year?"

Blaine had to think about that for a moment.

"I guess I thought you were attractive in the boring _conventional_ sense of the word." He said just to spite him. "And maybe I thought you were cool and worldly for a while, with your Courvoisier and your Parisian sexcapades."

Sebastian grinned and ducked his head. "And I" Sebastian intoned dramatically "I thought you had the most gorgeous eyes and dreamiest vocals that I had seen or heard anywhere in the entire world. And also that your ass is like a fucking beach ball or something." Then he had to go and ruin it.

"Sebastian-"

"No seriously, it's incredibly buoyant looking. Congrats on that by the way"

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Yes?" Sebastian blinked at him owlishly.

The breath wouldn't leave Blaine's body for five long seconds.

Sebastian continued "There's something very alluring about you. Something different, I should know. I spend half my free time in gay bars picking up every kind of guy you can imagine, but you... I can't seem to get you out of my head." He kicked a stray leaf "It's sort of unhealthy."

Blaine swallowed, working saliva back into his mouth. "It's because you can't have me." He reasoned. "I was already in a relationship, and then you pulled that stunt with the rock salt. The mind wants what it can't have-"

"Maybe. But is that so wrong?"

"At the beginning you said your previous relationship began and ended in all of 20 minutes." Blaine argued.

"I was showing off mostly. Showing that I was different to you and Hummel. I was jealous and I wanted to leave an impression."

"You left an impression alright." Blaine massaged his temple in vexation. "Why were you wearing that scarf?"

"what?" Sebastian feigned looking busy with some hydrangeas.

"On your first day. Not really your style, if I recall the polo shirts from last year."

"Partly because I wanted a reaction and partially because I thought scarves might've been a kink of yours."

"Right... They aren't."

"I figured. By the way, you also have the most delectable looking mouth"

"uh-"

"You asked me why I wanted to kiss you. Well, it's as simple as that. You have nice lips" Sebastian raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"I have nice lips? It's not as simple as that!" Blaine said mildly hysterical.

Sebastian laughed "It is for me. You might be used to declarations of love and romantic serenades, but I'm not. I think there's something a little wrong with you to be honest. There's nothing terrible about lust, or the way in which _I_ choose to conduct my private life. There's nothing bad about you having feelings for me. And it's fine if you're confused. I can wait until you sort it all out in your head."

"Don't patronize me, Smythe."

"My offer stands. One kiss, and if you tell me to back off, I'll back off." Sebastian's hands were palms-up in the air.

Blaine let out a huff of exasperation, trying to make up his mind. Sebastian played a long and frustrating game. Maybe it was time to get it out of their systems and move on. Blaine quirked an eyebrow pulling together a feigned semblance of confidence and mild disinterest. "Are you sure one kiss will be enough to satisfy you, Smythe? Or will you not surrender this madness until one of us is blowing the other behind the bike sheds?"

Blaine was pretty sure he had just broken Sebastian's brain if the fish-like gaping was anything to go by. He felt a surge of triumph and a great deal of self-satisfied amusement.

Recovering himself, Sebastian spoke as though it pained him to do so. "Don't say things like that, Anderson. Or I won't be held accountable for my actions." The taller boy seemed to be clutching at the fabric of his slacks, trying to physically hold himself back from something. Blaine or ice-cream maybe. Maybe there was an ice-cream truck behind Blaine that Sebastian was looking at like... that.

"Oh, mightn't you?" Blaine said airily.

"No" Sebastian ground out. And he flung himself at the other boy, finally fastening his lips onto Blaine's surprised ones; groaning in absolute relief. Blaine was momentarily stunned, frozen in place, _Sebastian_ was everywhere; his scent, his hands roaming the planes of Blaine's back and neck, He was enveloped by the longer limbs and larger frame of the other boy, pulled tight against the broader chest. Pleasure buzzed through him like electricity. He brought his own shaking hands to nestle between the curves of the taller boy's shoulder blades; he shuddered trying to narrow the gap between them. Sebastian's mouth became more frantic after this, searching desperately for some kind of response, kissing again and again all over Blaine's lips. Blaine moaned and yielded, pushing forwards hesitantly; fluttering his eyelashes closed suckling and tracing the strange shape of Sebastian's mouth with his tongue. Sebastian stroked at Blaine's hips, tongue darting in and out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine gasped at the wet, slick-hot intrusion. Sebastian seemed intent on memorising every contour of his mouth, and it was too much. Wrenching away panting and blushing, he hid his face in the front of Sebastian's shirt, hiding how beet red he must have gone by now. Sebastian seemed surprised.

"Blaine?"

Blaine scrubbed at his reddened cheeks, willing away his blush and also the erection that was tenting his pants. He was in public, for gosh sakes! Freshmen were probably learning their ABC's in the classroom outside of which he was having his ungodly way with Sebastian's long... lithe... body.

Speaking of which.

Gripping the other boy firmly Sebastian steered Blaine over to a low wall hidden between the WMHS building and the neighbouring undergrowth.

"You're a really good kisser." Sebastian accused hoarsely, and leaned in for another sweet kiss. He glanced down at the bulge at the front of Blaine's pants and up to his swollen mouth and dazed eyes "You know what? F-fuck that Chandler guy." He said gruffly, pulling back as Blaine attempted to suck several hickeys onto Sebastian's long pale neck. "I don't care anymore. I'm not sharing you. If we're gonna do this, it has to be me and you, Blaine. no one else. No- ah- no Chandler."

Blaine paused in his ministrations "Ah."

"Ah?" Sebastian panted gripping Blaine between his arms. "I meant it Blaine. I couldn't stand it."

Blaine withdrew looking guilty.

Sebastian dropped his hands to his sides in understanding and got up numbly. "Right... of course."

"No wait!" Blaine got up tugging Sebastian back. "It's not that. I- I might not have been honest with you. About- about Chandler."

"What?" Realisation dawned in Sebastian's eyes. "So- you and Chandler?"

Blaine shook his head

"You're single?"

Blaine took a deep breath "Yeah."

Sebastian answered this admission by shoving his hands up Blaine's Henley shirt. Blaine was fine with that.

* * *

><p>"Ohh."<p>

Sebastian was in ecstasy. He had driven them both somewhere and they were laid out together in the back seat of his Benz.

Sebastian's hand was working steadily and rhythmically inside the confines of Blaine's boxer briefs, stroking up and over Blaine's erection. He kissed Blaine once, and removed his hand and rummaged under the seats for a moment. Blaine whined frustrated, at the distinct lack of Sebastian's hand on his cock. But when Sebastian re-appeared it was with lube in hand. Sebastian slicked his palms with the lubrication and tossed the tube onto the dashboard. He then wriggled his now slick hand back into Blaine's pants around his dick. Blaine moaned loudly.

Blaine looked beautiful. His dark curls were falling softly over his forehead. And there was skin. Skin everywhere; smooth and toned and trembling, the most gorgeous swarthy shade tinged with pink at his cheeks and at his cock, which Sebastian could see peeking over the waistband of Blaine's underwear. Clear pre-cum pulsed steadily from the head and onto Sebastian's fingers as he steadily worked the shaft.

"Feel good?" Sebastian murmured; his voce soft and heady, mingling with the unmistakable wet slapping noises of a cock being thoroughly pleasured and the squeak and shift of bodies against leather seats.

"Feels so good. Touch the tip." Blaine panted.

Sebastian gently grazed a finger over the slit of his cock, and spread the droplet of precome that had gathered there over the rigid flesh.

"I need to see, Blaine."

Blaine moaned, sighed and shifted into a sitting position and began to pull off his jeans. Sebastian helped him pull the material over the curve of his ass. Blaine's jeans and underwear were then dumped unceremoniously onto the front seat, while Sebastian stared at the boy that was laid out in front of him.

Blaine's t-shirt was rucked up to his, knees apart, legs spread sinfully open and his cock hard and flushed, and standing to attention.

Kissing the boy's full pliant lips, Sebastian gently cradled his balls, and pushed Blaine up against the car door. He fondled the soft orbs while devouring Blaine's mouth for what felt like several long minutes. The skin of his ball sack tightened and drew up; Blaine was shaking with arousal, cock swollen and heavy, aching for release. Sebastian loved this. Loved that he was the one making Blaine fall apart at the seams.

Blaine wrenched his mouth away from Sebastian's panting heavily, eyes lidded, he pulled off his shirt so he was fully exposed and pushed Sebastian onto his back, straddling him. Blaine's cock and balls bobbed above him he moved over Sebastian. Pulling off Sebastian's thin polo, and unzipping the fly of his cargo pants.

When Blaine had divested Sebastian of all his clothing, they fell onto the seats, writhing together. Sebastian ground his now exposed cock against Blaine's aided by the copious amounts of precome and lube already coating their dicks. Sebastian steadily rocked into the other boy causing him to moan obscenities and increase his grip Sebastian's ass so as to intensify the friction.

Blaine's was amazing, Sebastian thought dizzily as his gripped and squeezed his ample behind; Perfectly round and pert.

"Sebastian – " Blaine was gasping. He was stroking Sebastian's dick, staring at it entranced as if he couldn't believe how amazing it looked and felt within the circle of his fist. Blaine's tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

Sebastian groaned when the curly haired boy dipped down and laved the head of his cock, and white hot pleasure coursed through his veins. Blaine sucked on the head for a moment before tonguing the skin between his balls, and tracing a vein all the way up the underside of his penis.

"Fuck. Your fucking mouth, Blaine."

Blaine hummed contentedly around his cockhead, which he then began sucking like a trooper. Sebastian nearly came at the sensation. It was too much. Blaine was steadily tongue-fucking the slit of his cockhead when Sebastian had to stop him; pulling Blaine off him with an obscene pop. "Stop" he panted, looking into dazed honey coloured eyes "I won't last if you keep that up."

Blaine nodded, licking his lips. He pulled Sebastian closer by the neck tipped them both backwards, sending them sprawling onto the seats again, this time with Sebastian on top.

"Fuck me. You can you know. I want you to." Blaine said quietly looking up at him, eyebrows drawing together.

Sebastian felt his arousal spike at those words. His eyes wandered down to where his hand was gripping Blaine's hip. He groaned at the thought of his cock being buried balls-deep inside the other boy. He was going to enjoy this immensely.

"Legs up." He said.

Retrieving the lube, Sebastian uncapped the lid and squeezed liberal amounts out onto two fingers, and drew one finger around the pink puckered entrance of Blaine's hole. Blaine moaned when one finger slid easily into him. Sebastian gently worked Blaine open, spreading lube around the silken insides, and fingering him; stretching the rings of muscle. When he inserted the second finger, Blaine tensed at the fullness. Sebastian allowed him time to adjust before he scissored them, allowing for a third finger. Blaine bucked now, as Sebastian worked three fingers in and out of him. Blaine was making incoherent noises and stroking his cock in time with the thrusts. Sebastian crooked his fingers up and obviously he found the right spot, because Blaine shuddered and his had flew up and down his shaft, the other flung haphazardly over his eyes in ecstasy. Sebastian flipped open his glove compartment and retrieved a condom. Seeing it, Blaine snatched it from him and tore the packet open. Stroking Sebastian's cock a few times, he placed the condom over the head of Sebastian's cock, but used his mouth in lieu of his hand to roll it the rest of the way down, deep-throating him. Sebastian's thought his eyes must have permanently rolled to the back of his head.

"Now." Blaine ground out, lying back. "get in me, Sebastian."

Palms now clammy, Sebastian slicked his cock with more lube and lined up with Blaine's hole. With one long forward thrust, Sebastian entered the hot tight channel until he was fully sheathed, moaning softly. Blaine had gone very tense, adjusting to the feel of something so large inside him.

"Move" he said after a moment.

Sebastian pulled out and thrust almost immediately back into him again. Blaine was clenching and unclenching around his dick. Sweat dripped down Sebastian's back as he fucked into Blaine, in and out in and out, reaming the other boy. Blaine was moaning uncontrollably now, forehead damp with sweat. He'd jerk every time Sebastian nailed his prostate on almost every second thrust. Wanting to get a better angle, Sebastian pulled Blaine up off the seat and onto his lap.

"Been- waiting- for this- for forever." Sebastian moaned. "God you feel good, Blaine. You are so good."

Blaine sobbed and buried his head into Sebastian's neck, crying out whenever Sebastian hit his prostate.

Sebastian could tell he was mere seconds away from creaming himself inside of Blaine, so he grabbed hold of Blaine's dick, jacking him off in time with his thrusts.

"Uhgh. Yes. YES." Blaine was close. With one final thrust, Sebastian buried himself deep coming hard, and Blaine came too; spilling over Sebastian's fist. As Blaine orgasmed, he clenched and spasmed around Sebastian and Sebastian felt himself brimming over. He fucked Blaine throughout his orgasm until he was utterly spent.

Kissing Blaine and breathing hard, he pulled his softening cock out of the other boy's body and rolled onto his side.

The two of them lay there side by side, breathing with overexertion.

After a while Blaine nosed at Sebastian's shoulder and nuzzled under his arm for what Sebastian assumed was post-coital cuddling. Blaine was sleepy and fitful so Sebastian enveloped him in an embrace and threw his jacket over them both. He'd turn on the cars heating if they got too cold.

So... This was new.

Sebastian thought he could get used to it.

Fin.


End file.
